


Nase Asumi - Determination

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [19]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, Nase Asumi is determined to play her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nase Asumi - Determination

#  [Nase Asumi](http://www.hikarunogoworld.com/hngw_perso_nase_eng.php)

When Nase had started in this tournament, she had felt rather isolated. It was quite clear from the commentary that no one had much in the way of expectations of her, that any attention paid to her was a mere formality.

That didn’t stop her though, she was determined to focus on playing her best. After all, this tournament could serve as experience for the next. She’d get there some day. And then she won. And then she won again. The elation at making it to the finals of one of the prestigious Go titles is well worth the years of frustration from before.

She didn’t think that she’d make it this far, but, you know, while she’s here… She’s going to make her opponent sweat.


End file.
